


Espiar conversaciones ajenas puede traer turbias consecuencias

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en la Yorozuya [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: La tensión entre Takasugi y Gintoki es insoportable, por lo que éste último, se decidirá a solucionarla; sin saber que no están solos en su conversar.





	Espiar conversaciones ajenas puede traer turbias consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera entrega de esta saga de romances en la guerra Joui. Es menester leerse primero los otros dos, pero si no, no pasa nada, se sobreentienden las movidas. Espero que les guste, señores lectores.

\- Gilipollas. –Dijo Takasugi con una mirada de desdén hacia Gintoki, cuando pasó por su lado.  
Gintoki no contestó. Normalmente le habría devuelto el insulto pero ya estaba cansado de tanta pelea. Llevaban dos semanas sin hablarse después de una fuerte discusión. Takasugi parecía más irascible que de costumbre y no conseguía entender que le ocurría. Él no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente simpático, pero desde su encuentro romántico, se había convertido en alguien insoportable. Varias veces intentó hablar con él pero se negaba. Daba vueltas a aquella situación en su cabeza, intentando buscar motivos, o qué pudo salir mal. Quizá su relación con Katsura no le parecía correcta, pero no entendía por qué. O no quería entenderlo. Alejaba de su cabeza el pensamiento de que Takasugi pudiera quererle para algo más que para simples encuentros. Si eso fuese real, sería una situación demasiado compleja como para saber atajarla. 

Takasugi se decía a si mismo que no iba a sufrir. Estaban en guerra y tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. El hecho de tener sentimientos le parecía un signo de debilidad, por lo que se tragó el dolor y decidió que se alejaría de la persona que había amado durante tantos años. Por eso le evitaba y trataba con menosprecio, para apartar de su lado al “demonio blanco”. También se había vuelto más frio con Katsura, arrinconándose a sí mismo en soledad.

Gintoki lo había hablado con Katsura previamente pero estaba más confuso que él, si cabía. Salió al bosque a tomar el aire en soledad pero encontró allí a Sakamoto. “Qué oportuno”, pensó.  
\- Vaya Kintoki, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Sakamoto mientras reía.  
\- ¿Cuándo piensas aprenderte mi nombre? – Contestó Gintoki mirando al suelo.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa a Takasugi contigo? –Dijo sin andarse con rodeos.  
\- Eso me gustaría saber… -Susurró con aflicción en su voz.  
\- Quizá le has roto el corazón. –Contestaba entre carcajadas, como si la tensión del ambiente le resultase cómica.  
\- Déjame, no tengo ganas de hablar del tema. –Alzó la voz Gintoki, mientras se adentraba entre los arboles del bosque.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Tatsuma Sakamoto, era por ser perspicaz y adentrarse en la mente de la gente. Su función requería que reuniese dichas características, por algo era el comerciante del bando Joui. Por eso no quería alargar la conversación con él, acabaría sacando las respuestas a todo y le daba miedo saber su opinión en tales temas tabú. Siguió andando para perderlo de vista, adentrándose en el bosque. De repente oyó un sonido. No estaba solo. “¿Me habrá seguido ese imbécil de Sakamoto?”. Cayó en cuenta de que erraba cuando pudo divisar la silueta de Takasugi, entre las hojas. “Esta es mi oportunidad” pensó, y anduvo hasta él, con determinación. Su intención era esclarecer de una vez por todas, las razones del conflicto, y aprovecharía que estaban solos.  
________________________________________  
Sakamoto se había lanzado a seguir al demonio blanco cuando se adentró en el bosque. Tenía curiosidad por saber adónde iba. “Quizá se encontraría con Takasugi” pensaba sin saber sobre lo mucho que se acercaba a la realidad. Desgraciadamente, lo había perdido de vista y ahora, solo daba vueltas por el bosque. Llegó a un claro, donde se encontraba Katsura correteando de un lado a otro mientras botaba un balón de baloncesto.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Zura?  
\- No es Zura es Katsura, estoy practicando mis triples.  
En ese momento, oyeron gritar a Gintoki, en la lejanía, cortando la conversación que estaban manteniendo.  
\- Calla y ven conmigo. –Susurró Sakamoto a Katsura mientras lo agarraba del brazo, dispuesto a ir hacia donde provenía la voz.  
________________________________________  
Takasugi estaba tan absorto, que no había sido consciente de la presencia de Gintoki, hasta que éste no se hubo acercado.  
\- ¡Takasugi! Me vas a decir que cojones te pasa, aquí y ahora. –Elevaba la voz Gintoki a medida que se acercaba a su compañero.  
\- Vete a tomar por culo. –Contestaba con taciturnidad.  
\- Yo me voy donde tú quieras pero primero me dices qué te pasa conmigo.  
________________________________________  
Tanto Sakamoto como Katsura, podían oír claramente las palabras de Gintoki debido a su elevado tono de voz. Acercándose cada vez más hasta la fuente de la misma, hasta que pudieron ver a sus compañeros, discutiendo en medio del bosque.  
________________________________________  
Gintoki lo miraba fijamente, y observaba como su contrario, le devolvía aquella mirada, con cierto orgullo y altivez. Al ver que éste no contestaba, tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, siguió hablando él, soltando todo lo que tenía guardado.  
\- Desde aquel día no eres el mismo, lo único que haces es insultarme, provocar discusiones y pasar de mí. Vale que nunca hayas sido precisamente cariñoso, pero ya te estás pasando. Es que no sé qué cojones te he hecho. Al principio pensé en no darle importancia a la situación, que ya se te pasaría, pero esto no cambia, y me estoy comiendo la cabeza. Es muy frustrante porque no quieres hablar y tú… siempre has sido mi amigo y compañero y… no quiero perderte.  
Las palabras de Gintoki se le clavaban como un puñal en el pecho. Takasugi tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le iba a explotar. Se forzaba a no decir nada, a mantener esa expresion calmada y esa mirada pretenciosa. Le estaba doliendo. Tanto, que no sabía cómo manejar aquella situación. No encontraba vocablos para usar en aquel momento, solo soportaba aquella tortura que era escuchar las palabras que resonaban entre los árboles.  
\- He hecho mil hipótesis y aun no consigo saber que ha provocado esto. Solo sé que todo ha empezado a partir de aquel día. Y ya no sé si es que no te gusta como follo o… no te gusta mi rollo con Zura. Pero, ¿por qué no te parece bien que esté con él?  
________________________________________  
\- ¿Qué cojones os traéis vosotros tres? A ver, ya me imaginaba algo pero joder, estoy flipando. –Susurraba Sakamoto a un Katsura sonrojado que no sabía que contestar, y que cambió de tema bruscamente para evadir la conversación.  
\- Esto no está bien, es una conversación privada. Vayámonos. –Contesto a Sakamoto, el cual hacia caso omiso a lo que decía.  
________________________________________  
Las palabras se agolpaban en la boca de Gintoki. Ya no podía parar, iba a soltar todo lo que ni él mismo, sabía que pensaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Su subconsciente estaba dispuesto a sincerarse y así lo haría.  
\- Lo único que tiene sentido es… que sientas celos o algo así… Porque en verdad, te gustaría ocupar su lugar. ¿Me equivoco?  
Gintoki entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que su compañero bajase la cabeza mirando al suelo. Eso le hizo pensar que acertó en cada cosa que decía.  
\- Me voy. –Susurró Takasugi.  
Se giró y cuando iba a retomar la ruta de vuelta, Gintoki agarró su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.  
\- ¿Así es como piensas arreglar las cosas? –Gritaba Gintoki encolerizado.  
\- ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Ya tienes tu puta verdad! –Le contestaba Takasugi en el mismo tono.  
\- A ti, gilipollas.  
En ese momento, Takasugi giró la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de su compañero, con expresion de sorpresa. No se esperaba aquella respuesta. Repentinamente, y antes de que pudiera contestar, unos labios sellaron los suyos, a la vez que una mano, acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello.  
________________________________________  
\- No puedo creérmelo, otra vez no. –Sollozó Katsura.  
\- Cállate Zura, te van a oír.  
\- ¡No es Zura es Katsura!  
Aquel beso, se vio interrumpido por la voz de Katsura, el mismo que se dejaba ver, acercándose con la mirada desgarrada.  
\- ¡Explícate Gintoki! –Clamó Katsura, mientras se acercaba con determinación y se situaba cerca de los dos hombres que le miraban sin saber que decir.  
Con los ojos húmedos aun, le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Gintoki, para después girar el rostro, y robarle un beso a Takasugi, acariciando los labios de este con su lengua, a la vez que miraba de reojo a su “pareja”.  
Takasugi, lejos de apartarse, le devolvió el beso a Katsura, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Ya estaba más tranquilo. Sin saber por qué, las palabras de Gintoki le habían quitado la opresión que le quemaba el pecho. Se sentía feliz, pues en el fondo, él tampoco quería perder a su amigo.  
Gintoki elevó las cejas, mirando sorprendido, la escena que tenía frente a sí mismo, esbozando una sonrisa.  
\- Parece que ya estamos todos. –Se acercaba Sakamoto riendo.  
\- Eres un entrometido de mierda. –Contestó Gintoki mientras le hacía con un gesto de sus dedos, que se acercase.  
Cuando Sakamoto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró del pelo y acercó su cara hacia él, besándolo también, para después cruzar su mirada con la de Katsura.  
Los cuatro estaban solos en mitad del bosque, nadie podría oírlos, por lo que podrían desencadenar toda la lujuria que sus mentes albergaban.  
Takasugi se desprendió de su chaqueta, y mientras tomaba con firmeza las zonas pudendas de Katsura, agarraba del pelo a Gintoki para besarlo, alejándolo de Sakamoto.  
\- Eres un gilipollas. –Le susurró Takasugi a Gintoki de forma casi inaudible, observando como éste le contestaba con una tierna sonrisa.  
En ese justo instante, el líder del Kihetai, se volvió hacia Katsura, al cual derribó al suelo con un brusco movimiento, cayendo de rodillas. Takasugi se arrodilló también, a espaldas de su inmóvil compañero, y tras bajar sus ropajes, con rapidez pasó a introducirse dentro de él.  
La respiración de Katsura se había vuelto rápida y sonora, sus mejillas se mostraban sonrojadas. Miraba a Gintoki fijamente, a sus ojos inexpresivos.  
Gintoki actuó. Se colocó detrás de Takasugi e hizo lo mismo que éste realizaba con Katsura, sincronizándose ambos hombres de forma perfecta, en aquel brusco y potente movimiento de vaivén.  
\- ¿Y yo ahora qué hago? –Preguntó entre risas Sakamoto.  
Al no obtener respuesta, decidió imitar a sus compañeros, y se colocó detrás de Gintoki para disponerse a hacer lo propio.  
\- ¿Qué cojones pretentes? –Susurró Gintoki a Sakamoto.  
El comerciante, ignorando aquellas palabras, entre risas se introdujo repentinamente en su compañero, sintiendo un enorme calor.  
\- ¡Hostias! –Gritó Gintoki inclinándose y reposando sus antebrazos en la espalda de Takasugi.  
Takasugi volvió el rostro y mirando a un Gintoki con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, le regaló una sincera sonrisa.  
Justo en ese instante, Katsura también giro la cabeza para observar que acaecía, mirando a Gintoki, al igual que hacía Takasugi.  
Gintoki observó a ambos, sonriéndoles de forma cálida y brillante. “Siempre estaremos juntos” pensó.


End file.
